Peachy Keen
by Seeky L. H. Wolf
Summary: Pro-Anzu thingy, romance at end. A disection of the "peachy" pun, and how much she hates it. Pairing...undisclosed. Cute twist!


A quickie, a drabbly introspect-angst-romance-drabble, which reminds me of "Clara" by Tamara Raymond, and "Ghost" by Flaming Tigress Mage. The pairing, though, is one that no one would see; it's not canon, but there's no proof against it. Well, maybe…Anyway, I own nothing, and I dedicate to Funny Bunny/Arashi Cloud, who is the best Kaiba since the Myrmidons. I hope he thinks of me as Bakura similarly.

Seeky

* * *

"Hey, Anzu. How's it going?"

The pun was expected. Everyone expected the pun. She cocked her head, ignoring the question momentarily. Was she going to say it?

"I'm…" She knew it would be a lie, to say it. She wasn't, and that was the problem. The show must go on, pun or no pun; it's wrong to lie!

"You're? You are! Good, you exist!"

"I'm…" Oh, if only it wasn't so obvious, and so expected! She wasn't ready to counter people's thoughts like that. She hated being hoist in her own petard, for she had drawn attention to it, anyway.

"We've established that; now give me an adjective to go with it!"

"I'm—oh, god!" She hated this rat trap, but had no alternative. How else could Masaki Anzu be?

"No, you aren't. Goddess, maybe…"

"I'm…" Dammit, there was no way out! "I'm just peachy." A small voice in her head coughed, "_BS_," but she hushed it quickly.

"Well, good. I thought maybe, with all this crap about Dartz and all that, you'd be a bit weirded out. I know I am."

"I'm peachy." Is it a sin to lie? She hoped it wasn't, as she winked and smiled. "_Dance the dance_," as she'd always been told. Wait a second; did he just say 'crap'? Well, that might be, but she had to abide by the pun, as it had stood with her since before she had met Yugi.

"Huh. You know, Anzu, if you ever don't want to be 'peachy' around me, it's fine. I'll love you anyway."

"Then, I'm not peachy." She smiled at him. "You know, just to say that; it makes everything peachy." It did. It honestly did. Things weren't always so peachy, and she had to acknowledge it. It felt really good.

"I'm really glad to hear that."

"I'm happy you're glad." He was blushing! Oho, how many ways to break his heart, and none of them to use. She looked at him, and realized that he wasn't all that he played at. He wasn't what everyone thought he was. A little like her, how he wanted to be taken at more than face value. She wanted to be more than the peachy joy-spreader. He wanted…

"Hey, Anzu?"

"Mhm?" He wanted to be viewed as himself, not an extension of his situation, his family, or of his years. He was so much more, now that she was looking.

"I want you to know that…that I'll always be here for you. I may not be like Yugi or Yami or Seto or Jou, but you aren't like Mai or Shizuka or Isis…you're Masaki Anzu, and that's so much more than 'peachy.'"

"You know, you're the first person ever to see that." It was true, and she thanked the moonlight that hid her blush. What was happening? She was falling for this…this…no, it wouldn't do to think of him as that.

"I'm sorry for that."

"You know, that's…not peachy, but I think it'll be okay now." Because I have you.

Trees rustled, and the night air whooshed. Anzu shivered, the spirit of the moment filling her, as she sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around Mokuba, and kissing him. It was beautiful, because it was entirely unexpected by him, and not entirely by her. Mokuba bristled, and then wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the moment, certain it was a dream.

Anzu knew it wasn't, but didn't tell him. She was too busy letting out sixteen years of un-peachy-ness, and letting something _other_ in, in its place. Maybe it was love.

_Exunt.

* * *

_

I still can't believe I did that. Blame my muse, Kosui. He's been awfully active of late. See "Nor this my nose neither" and "The greatest measure of love is I hate you" for what I mean. Also, blame Tammy for a comment she once made about how well I work with characters that don't have personalities; Mokuba fits in there.

I've always wanted to angst Anzu. Now that I have, it feels _good_. Huh. This may see sequel yet.


End file.
